Unexpected Relationships
by FayeValentine001
Summary: A short sweet fic for D/G, H/H and R/P shippers to read and enjoy. R/R please?
1. Part 1

A/N: Ooo joy, another D/G fic. I can't wait to see how this one turns out!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco shifted in his seat while Pansy entered and sat right on his lap, he grunted. She either didn't notice or she just pretended not to, while he continued to wiggle uncomfortably under her.  
  
"Draco," She purred as she put one or her arms around his neck and the other played with the top button if his black silk shirt.  
  
"Yes darling?" He could feel the bile climbing up his throat as he choked to get the word out of his mouth.  
  
"I just heard the greatest news, I was in the hall when I over heard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking, and guess what they said sweetie?"  
  
"What did they say love?" Again he fought back his lunch.  
  
"Oh it's just wonderful." She gushed. "They said that they were going to start arranging another Yule ball."  
  
"That's wonderful honey." He faked a smile and she kissed him. He pulled back but she had latched herself onto him so he stood up causing her to hit the floor on her butt with a loud 'Oomph!'  
  
"I'll be back." He said quickly and fled to the nearest bathroom.  
  
He spotted the prefects bathrooms a short ways down the hall and darted for the boys. He shoved the door but it wouldn't move.  
  
"This bathroom is out of order." The door said. "Use the one on the next floor." Draco growled and looked at the door to the girls' bathroom and ran inside. He looked around quickly and darted into a stall and started to wretch. He grabbed the side of the bowl so tightly that his knuckles shone white. He threw up again and spit into the toilet. He stood and straighten his robes, flushed the toilet and walked toward the sink.  
  
He spotted a thin red headed girl sitting on the edge of one of the sinks and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Great, first I have to deal with Pansy spit, then the boys loo isn't working and now I have to handle a Weasel." He sighed quietly to himself attracting Ginny's attention. She looked up.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing in the Prefect girls loo?" She had to hold back a giggle, he looked so out of place in the room with pink walls that was scented lightly with the fragrance of Jasmine.  
  
"I was about to loose my lunch and the nearest boys bathroom was out of order and I didn't want to wretch on myself. But I hardly think I have to explain myself to a Weasley." He went to the sink and let the water run. He cupped his hands and let the water fill them and he gargled with it and spit it out. She watched him pensively not knowing how to respond to what he had said. Ginny always got tongue tied around Draco and she never knew why.  
  
"May I ask what you are also doing in the prefect loo? And may I also point out you are not a prefect?" She looked down at her skirt and seamed to be very interested with the hem of it. Draco grabbed a wad of paper towels and dried his mouth.  
  
"I just waned to be alone for awhile." She stuttered and he popped a piece of gum. She looked at him.  
  
"Did you want to think about snogging Potter alone? I'd be more than happy to leave but I don't think Pansy will ever think to look for me in here when I don't come back."  
  
"For your information I was thinking about Potter, I mean Harry." A smirk sped across Draco's face. "But I was not thinking about snogging him! I was just realizing that I'm not in love with him, I never was. Not that it's any of your business, and if you don't mind I'll be going now." She stood and turned to pick up her robe with she had shed since she was alone.  
  
"So when did this happen? And if you weren't in love with Potter why did you case him for 5 years?" Ginny stopped surprised he even cared. He voice didn't sound as harsh as it used to and she found her self softening and not hating him half as much as she used to. Maybe it was because he hadn't made a crack about her family money problems this whole time and she was sure he could have found many chances to.  
  
"Just today." She turned around to face him and she sat back down on the sink letting her robe hang against the counter. "I woke up early and went down stairs to sit on the couch and read a book, since the morning light come though the window above the couch. Well I walked over to the couch and guess who I saw?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The boy who lived."  
  
"Right, The boy who lived snogging with, The smartest girl in the school, Hermione." Draco burst into laugher.  
  
"So you came in here to cry?" He asked after he contained himself.  
  
"No actually, you would think I would have just burst out crying right there and then considering the way how everyone, including me, thought I felt about Harry. But I didn't. I didn't feel anything, nothing, and that's why I came in here because I though I loved Harry, and now I realize that I don't. I guess I followed Harry and pined after him so, because I wanted to be known. And being the girl who is going out with the boy who lived sure would have everyone talking."  
  
"Hmm," was all Draco said. She looked at him for awhile again not know what to do.  
  
"So why are you hiding from Pansy? She told everyone that you two were getting married after you graduate this year. I would think you would want to spend a lot of time with her."  
  
"What?" Draco practically screamed. "She told everyone we were getting married? How did I not know about this?" Ginny watched as he paced around the room talking to himself. So it seemed though he was really talking to her. "I am not marring Pansy!" He finally said loudly sitting down hard on the sink next to Ginny's.  
  
"Tell her." Draco looked at her with amusement.  
  
"Right. Good idea." She smiled and he laughed. Then they both shook their heads with the silent agreement that even if Draco did tell her she would just pretend not to hear him and keep telling her self they were getting married. "I need to show her that I don't like her,"  
  
"Well, do something drastic like snog with someone else in front of her." He raised his eyebrow at her again and sneered at her.  
  
"I think you just volunteered for the job Weasel."  
  
"What? No! I hate you. What if Ron saw us he would kill me, not to mention you the process, and what about your I won't touch a Weasley with a 10 foot pole saying?" She rambled on as he gently grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the hall. He almost carried her back to the Slytherin hall where, just as he predicted, Pansy was out asking people if they had seen him.  
  
"All right she's right there."  
  
"Your crazy Malfoy, I'm not doing this, you cant..." She was cut off by his soft lips. She almost whimpered as he kissed her softly. She let her hand circle around his neck as she gave in to him.  
  
She played with the impossibly soft, fine baby hair at the back of his neck. He growled deep in his through and chest each time her fingers touched the sink on the back of his neck, traveling down from playing with his hair and then go back up to play with it some more. He heard the shrill cry of Pansy's voice as she saw what Ginny and Draco were doing in the hall.  
  
"Draco Xander Malfoy! (a/n: I have no idea what Draco's middle named is but if it says somewhere and you know what it really truly is then tell me!) What the bloody hell do you think you are doing." Draco didn't even turn; he kept kissing Ginny like it was the end of the world, which it might very well be at that moment.  
  
Ron turned the corner with Hermione and Harry, who were holding hands.  
  
"What's all the racket?" Harry asked a first year who was running away.  
  
"Well Pansy Parkinson just caught Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, kissing Ginny Weasley!" The first year then scampered off. Ron turned pale, then blue, then purple, and then red. He tore out of Harry and Hermione's grip as they tried to hold him back but couldn't. They raced after him instead.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny heard Ron's angry voice from down the hall.  
  
"Wow, things sure get around fast hu?" She whispered in Draco's ear as she kissed down her neck ignoring the screaming Pansy and the whispers of the other Slytherin and the yells of Ron.  
  
"Just ignore them, maybe they'll go away." He said softly kissing back up her neck and then kissing her lips again. She smiled and let him kiss her again, trying to tell herself she wasn't falling for a Malfoy, while Draco was telling himself he wasn't falling for a Weasley.  
  
"I will not have you making a fool out of me in front of the whole school! Don't think for one second that you are going to get away with this, I will never forgive you Draco!" Pansy was screaming her head off. " Two can play at this game!" She screeched just as Ron popped out of the crowd that had formed. Pansy turned and grabbed Ron, shoving him up against a wall she kissed him hard right on the mouth.  
  
Ron was to shocked to fight back so he let her kiss him. He didn't know what he was doing but all of a sudden he started to kiss her back. Harry and Hermione broke out in laughter and broke up the crowd urging them that nothing more was going to happen and they should all go on their way before they all got in trouble.  
  
Fin!  
  
A/N: Did you like? Tell me if you want me to write another chapter cause if you want I'm sure I can.  
  
Click that button!!!! V 


	2. Part 2

A/N: I'm extremely glad that the people who were kind enough to review my story liked it. So I will continue! Yipee! Remember this is not edited! Also I have no plot for this story and it is pure fluff so don't yell at me if your disappointed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron gasped for air when Pansy finally let go of him.  
  
"Wow!" She breathed forgetting all about Ginny and Draco. "Ronald Weasley if I had know you were such a good kisser I would have never wasted my time with Draco!" She said pulling him into another kiss.  
  
Harry held Hermione by the waist and smiled a lop-sided smile at her; it made her weak in the knees.  
  
"Would you prefer the snogging or non-snogging section?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Snogging please." She said in a teasing voice and pressed her lips onto his. He deepened the kiss by opening her mouth.  
  
Draco pulled away from Ginny. He cleared his throat and stepped back.  
  
"So I think that's a mission accomplished."  
  
"Ugh uh Mister, your not getting of that easy!" She said and pulled him into another kiss. McGonagall walked into the hallway and almost fainted.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" She shrieked. "Never in all my years at Hogwarts have I ever seen such an unruly and irresponsible bunch as the six of you!" They all stopped snogging and turned bright red. "I should take a hundred points from each of your houses, but, since never have I seen Slytherin and Griffindor come together in such a manner, I will not punish your houses." Little sighs escaped from them all but the professor wasn't done. "You all have detention with Filch for three weeks!" She huffed and stomped away. The six groaned and parted leaving to their own houses.  
  
"She has no right to give us all three weeks of detention!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes she does! We were out after curfew." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's already after curfew?" Ginny looked amazed. Hermione said the password and they all went into the porthole.  
  
"Yeah, you were gone for a really long time Gin, you missed breakfast lunch and dinner." Harry added before they left to go to their rooms.  
  
"Good night Gin, Hermione. Ginny I wont kill you because I kissed Pansy, but still I never want to see you with that Malfoy again."  
  
"Unless you get together with Pansy! If you do that I can be with Malfoy! Goodnight Harry, Ron."  
  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
  
"Goodnight Gin, Hermione." Harry said pulling her into a kiss before they had to go to bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hummm." Pansy sighed to herself as she walk ahead of Draco to get back to their rooms. Draco smiled to himself and couldn't stop thinking about the little red head.  
  
"Draco I think I'm in love." She sighed again and started to hum the "So this love" song from "Cinderella". Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Night Pansy." He said and went off to his own room. Smiling to himself he got ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny jumped out of bed early that morning and got dressed in a skirt, white tee shirt and tie. She then pulled on one of her favorite robes and flew down the stairs and out of he common room to get to breakfast. There she saw Pansy making puppy dog eyes at Ron and Ron trying to ignore her.  
  
She could feel Draco's eyes on her and she blushed slightly as she sat down next to Hermione. She smiled at Ginny and then turned back to Harry. Ginny tried to concentrate on her food but all she managed to do was push it around her plate.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco smiled to himself when he saw Ginny blushing as she sat down at the Griffindor table. He pushed himself up from the table and turned toward the Griffindor table where Ginny sat.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" One of Draco's henchmen called to him.  
  
"I have a date with a certain red head."  
  
"You're going out with Ron?" Another voice called.  
  
"No you twit, the girl!" He staled off toward Ginny, ignoring the whispers traveling down the Slytherin table. He came over to Ginny and she looked at him questioningly. He held out his hand.  
  
"Shall we finish what we started yesterday?" Ginny smiled at him and turned red. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up from the table.  
  
Now the whole hall was full of gasps and whispers. Ginny looked embarrassed as she walked out of the hall hand in hand with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ignore them." He said smiling as he pulled her into a different hallway and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"But just think what this will do to your reputation Malfoy." He began to kiss her neck and chin. Ginny almost melted when he did this.  
  
"Humm, who cares about that? This is my last year here anyway." He nipped at her ear and left a trail of kiss down to her shoulder.  
  
"Then lets make it count." She laughed and he captured her lips with his own.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy sighed and stood up. It looked like she was going to have to take charge if she wanted Ron. Which she did, so she made her way to the Griffindor table where Ron was trying franticly to pull away from Hermione and Harry who were holding him back from going after Ginny.  
  
"I'll take it from here." She said. Ron, Harry and Hermione were so shocked at her arrival they all stopped moving for a second. She then grabbed Ron by his robes once again and dragged him out of the hall.  
  
Hermione and Harry watched as they left. They then turned back to their food.  
  
Pansy pushed Ron into the closest girls' bathroom and kissed him forcefully.  
  
"I have been waiting all night and morning to do this." She said pushing him down on a couch and kissing him again. Ron pulled back suddenly.  
  
"Hey, how come you guys get a couch?" She laughed and kissed him. He thought of Ginny kissing Draco and gave into Pansy, kissing her back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco opened his mouth and Ginny smiled as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, and the small of him. She couldn't get enough. Draco kissed her harder and she sighed. He needed her and he didn't care what anyone said. This little red headed girl was his.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll write more on the next chap if you want another one, but there's only so much fluff that you can write and sound original. Again sorry this is so short, I have been spending a lot of time writing my other fic, The Past is the Past and if you haven't read it you should. It's G/D and H/H, suggestions of R/L, and it has the extremely funny Harry Potter Bloopers, so check it out! 


End file.
